Peter Parker (Earth-616)
This is a version of Peter Parker's history from the Marvel NOW! Reprints by Panini Comics. For earlier history see 'Spider-Man (Peter Parker)'. | HistoryText = Superior Spider-Man In the middle of a fight against the Hobgoblin while his spider-sense was overloaded, Spider-Man was unsuspectedly pinched by one of Doctor Octopus' Octobots programmed to swap consciousness between the two, causing Peter to become trapped in the dying body of his foe while Octavius claimed Peter's life for himself. In an attempt to take back his life with the little time he had left, Peter broke out of Octavius' cell in the Raft leading to a final confrontation between the two in the Avengers Tower. Though Peter failed to reverse the change, he managed to establish a weak link with Otto's mind using an Octobot. In his final moments, Peter forced Otto to relive all of his memories. Having experienced in a flash all of Peter's trials and tribulations, Otto learned his lesson of power and responsibility, and swore to carry on with Peter's life with dignity as a superior Spider-Man. Despite Peter's apparent demise, a portion of his being found itself alive inside Otto's subconsciousness. Even though Otto attempted to rid of this remnant of Parker, he decided to seek its help some time later after being overwhelmed by the returned Green Goblin and his Goblin Nation. Realizing that he failed in his role as the "superior" Spider-Man, having pushed his allies aside and lost his resources in the process, Otto willingly allowed Peter to reclaim his body in order to defeat Osborn once and for all and save Anna Maria Marconi, Otto's love.} In the aftermath of Otto's possession of his body, Peter began to amend the relationships damaged by Otto's arrogance and negligence, both as Peter Parker and Spider-Man. He additionally took up the reins of Parker Industries, a small company founded by Octavius after leaving Horizon Labs. Spider-Verse While adjusting to his new status quo, especially his position as the CEO of his very own company, Peter learned of the existence of Cindy Moon, a second person to have been bit by the same radioactive spider which granted Peter his powers. Spider-Man tracked her down and freed her from a bunker owned by the late Ezekiel Simms, where Cindy had spent over a decade in voluntary confinement shortly after getting her powers, in order to avoid drawing Morlun's attention. While Peter notified Cindy that Morlun was dead, he had in fact survived his last encounter against Spider-Man. Not long after rescuing Cindy, who went on to adopt her own superheroic identity as Silk, Spider-Man was approached by a contingent of spider-people from all over the Multiverse that banded together to fight the Inheritors, a group of psychic vampires and family of Morlun that had begun to hunt down the spider-totems of other realities. During a mission to gather more recruits in 2099 A.D., the Spider-Army stumbled upon another party of spider-people led by Otto Octavius, or rather a version of him from the recent past who had been plucked out of time. The combined Spider-Army were forced to retreat to Earth-3145 after their safe zone in Earth-13 had been compromised by the Inheritors, namely Morlun, his brother Jennix, and his father and leader of the Inheritors, Solus. With the help of Spider-Woman, who had previously infiltrated the Inheritor's base on Earth-001, the Spider-Army learned of a prophecy in which the Inheritors planned to sacrifice three key spiders: the Other, the Bride, and the Scion. These individuals were Kaine Parker, Cindy Moon, and Beny Parker (of Earth-982), respectively. With the help of even more recruits from other realities and even a deviant Inheritor named Karn, the Spider-Army launched one final attack on Earth-001. The ritual was stopped, though not before Kaine had been killed, and the Inheritors were exiled with no means to return home to the radioactive wasteland that had become the world of Earth-3145. With the Inheritors neutralized, most of the spider-totems were sent home. Spider-Man and a few others stayed on Earth-001 for a little while longer to defeat the time-displaced Octavius, who had gone rogue after learning that Parker would eventually regain control of his body. Octavius was defeated and returned to the time he had come from, losing memory of the recent events in the process. With no more problems to confront, Spider-Man and the rest of the spiders were sent back home. Rise and Fall of Parker Industries Unbeknownst to anyone, Otto Octavius had created a digital back-up of his own mind which ended up inhabiting the metallic body of Parker Industries' robotic assistant, the Living Brain. Over the course of the following months, Octavius routinely hacked into the systems of the market share to manipulate its numbers in the favour of Parker Industries. As a consequence of this, the company managed to expand into a global conglomerate with numerous bases in different countries, with the company's trademark invention being a mobile device called the Webware. This change in Peter's life impacted his super heroic alter ego as well. Spider-Man officially became the mascot of Parker Industries under the guise of being Peter's bodyguard. One of Peter's biggest challenges during his tenure as a billionaire C.E.O was the emergence of a mysterious biotech company called New U, which Peter discovered was a front for the operations of the Jackal, who claimed to have found a way to bring people back from the dead using cloning technology. In an attempt to persuade Peter to put Parker Industries' resources to help his plan, the Jackal resurrected numerous of his late friends and foes, including Gwen Stacy. In a turn of events, the Jackal was revealed to be Ben Reilly, who had been brought to life by the original Jackal before taking his place. The Jackal's plan eventually fell apart following the triggering of cellular decay in the clones created by New U, which led to the release of the Carrion Virus worldwide. The crisis was adverted when Spider-Man had his Webwares transmit an audio frequency in a global scale which halted the cellular degeneration, but not before most of the clones died. The Jackal, being a clone himself, was left for dead, though he secretly escaped and returned to the mantle of the Scarlet Spider. Afterwards, Peter teamed-up again with Teresa Durand, a CIA agent with whom Peter had already joined forces in a mission at least months ago during which she was seemingly brainwashed by the Kingpin and Mentallo to believe she was Peter's long-lost sister. Teresa sought Peter's help when on the run from a government organization called the Gray Blade. Hydra's short-lived take-over of the United States of America temporarily put a halt to Peter and Teresa's escapades. Numerous headquarters of Parker Industries around the globe were targeted by the forces of the terrorist organization, namely a unit led by one of Hydra's latest additions, the duplicate of Doctor Octopus, who had gained a physical body through the Jackal's cloning technology. In a last-ditch effort to prevent the resources of Parker Industries from falling in the hands of Octavius and Hydra, Parker had his employees obliterate all systems of the company, running Parker Industries into the ground. Despite having his civilian reputation smeared due to his company's collapse, Peter quickly got back on his feet. After beginning a short-lived relationship with Parker Industries' former S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison Mockingbird, Peter was hired by Robbie Robertson as the editor for the Daily Bugle's science section. Before Peter recovered himself however, his adventure with Teresa continued, who discovered that she was in fact Mary and Richard Parker's daughter, and shared this information with Peter. | Powers = Superhuman agility and reflexes; superhuman strength; ability to stick to walls; 'spider sense' which warns him of danger. | Abilities = Brilliant scientist. | Strength = Superhuman. | Weaknesses = Dorkiness. | Equipment = Web shooters; Spider signal; Spider tracers. | Transportation = (Formerly) Spider-Mobile. | Weapons = Web shooters. | Notes = Spider-Man is, of course, an American character created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko for Marvel Comics in the USA, but a British-originated Spider-Man story was published by Marvel UK in Spider-Man Weekly #607-610 in 1984, in which Spidey travelled to London to appear on the TV show Saturday Starship (a man in a Spider-Man costume did indeed appear that week, as a publicity stunt) and met the deranged Assassin-8. This was an experiment to see if British-originated stories would be acceptable to the readership, just in case developments in the US stories about to be reprinted (in which Spidey got a new, black costume) were not. In the event, the experiment was never followed up on, except in a short strip in Secret Wars Vol 1 25. Later, following the dissolving of Marvel UK in 1996, new licence holders Panini UK published British-originated stories for several years in their Spectacular Spider-Man title, until 2011, when Marvel's new owners the Disney Corporation banned non-US originated stories starring Marvel characters. American Spider-Man stories have been reprinted in Britain in various titles including Pow!, Smash!, Mighty World of Marvel, Spider-Man Comics Weekly, Spider-Man Pocket Book, The Daredevils, Spider-Man Annual, Spider-Man and Zoids, Marvel Super-Heroes Secret Wars, The Marvel Collection and Superman and Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}